Christmas Eve
by fixusi
Summary: It's Christmas, and boys decide to rent a movie. But they are Winchesters, so things don't go like they were supposed to go. "Sammy! Let him go", I hiss to the unknown man holding Sam in front of him. Teenchesters and little bit hurt!Sam. Brotherly love, too! Oneshot. I know, I suck at summaries.


**Christmas is coming, so a little fanfic about it ! A little bit hurt!Sam (because I love that shit, sorry), but also brotherly love. Teenchesters. Hope you like it! Sam is 13 and Dean 17. **

**Summary: It's Christmas, and boys decide to rent a movie. But they are Winchesters, so things don't go like they were supposed to go. ' "Sammy! Let him go", I hiss to the unknown man holding Sam in front of him.' Teenchesters, hurt!Sam**

**Warnings: Swearing, a little bit violence.**

****It's Christmas, and we are staying in some crappy motel, as always. I had begged dad to rent us a better room, but no. 'Why? It's only Christmas, Dean', dad had said, booking us a normal, crappy, messy room.

Well, it's better than nothing. But I feel sad for Sam. It would be awesome if that kid could spend _one_ frigging Christmas somewhere warm and comfy.

But no. Not this year, at least. Because Bobby is busy, we can't go to his place. And dad.. well, he is hunting too. He is hunting something dangerous, he told us that. And it's controlled by a human.

So it's just me and Sammy.

He is asleep on his bed. It's only eight thirty AM, but I woke up already. I have presents to buy.

I leave a short note on his nightstand. It says I'm out for breakfast, and I'll come back before 11. Stay in and wait for me.

I close the door behind me quietly so Sam won't wake up.

Cold air hits me as I step outside. I look at the sky and big snowflakes fall on me. It's white everywhere.

I open Impala's door, sitting on to the drivers seat. I start up the engine, driving off from the motel yard.

I think what Sam would want on my way to the mall. I come up with no ideas. Maybe some new clothes? Some stylish, expensive clothes. Not like the clothes we usually buy for him from the sale. Maybe. I don't know.

But maybe Sam would like to get some new books, too? He has read all the old ones. Not too bad idea.

Gosh. This is so hard every time.

I step out of the car when I find a parking space. There are so much cars that it seems everyone in this town is buying presents today.

I find myself from the bookstore. Maybe I'll just buy him one book and one cloth? It would do.

I guess.

"Hey, how can I help you?" asks young woman I didn't hear coming.  
"Uh, yes, please. I have no idea what to buy to my little brother.. he loves to read, so I think he might like to get a new book. But I have absolutely no experience about books, so what kind of book should I buy?"

Woman smiles at me. Her name is Carol, I can read it from her shirt.

"Sure. How old is your brother?"  
"He is fourteen, almost fifteen."  
"Okay. What kind of books does he read?"

Something supernatural crap, I'm starting to say, but I stop. Sam _has _to read it because of our living style. But what of he likes to read something else on his free-time? You know, when he doesn't have to study about demons and ghouls or wendigos or ghosts..

"Well", I start, hesitating. "That's the problem. I don't know."

Carol is still smiling. She nods and starts to walk towards a pile of books. Above them is a sign with a text 'Books to teens' on it. Carol searches for a moment, and finally pulls out a book.  
"Here, I think he might like this. It's a quite popular book."

I read the book's name. Once upon a time. Wow. Sounds lame.

I think Carol sees my expression and laughs.  
"Don't worry, it's not a storybook. It tells about young kid who gets into lot of trouble because of his stupid actions."

I nod. Sounds okay to me. Maybe it isn't the perfect option, but price isn't overwhelming and it's the best I can do.  
"Alright. I'll take it."

After paying the book I head to the men's clothing store. It's pretty expensive one, and immediately after I've stepped in I can smell new clothes. It's weird. I didn't know clothes smell.

I smile. This is going to be the best Christmas Sammy has ever had.

* * *

I return with two packs full of food and one pack full of presents.

I kinda bought that kid one book, jeans, one grey hoodie, mittens (he always complains how his old ones are totally cold) and chocolate.

When I step in, Sam is sitting on the couch watching TV.  
"Hi", I say to him, quickly hiding his presents to the closet.

Sam sees me and comes to help me with the packs.  
"I hope you brought food. I'm starving."  
"Of course, Sam. Wait a minute and I'll make you some breakfast, okay?"

Sam nods smiling.  
"Okay, thanks."

He disappears to the living room and I start to make him pancakes. I've told him I'll only make them when something special is going on, like birthday or Christmas.

After he finishes eating I tell him to go outside for a half an hour. Maybe go see his friends or something.  
"Just be careful, it's ice outside. I don't want to carry your ass to the hospital is you break your bones."

Sam laughs.  
"I know, I know. Could you borrow me some money?"  
"What for?"

Sam doesn't answer, and I get it. He wants to buy a present for me.

I sigh, handing him some money.  
"Okay. You can buy whatever you need and keep the rest."

Sam smiles, nods and disappears outside.

Time to wrap some gifts.

* * *

Clock moves forwards and soon it's eight o'clock. We sit in the living room watching some boring show. We haven't opened our gifts yet, I've not even showed Sam's presents to him yet.

"I'm bored", Sam says, breaking the silence.  
"Me too. What do you suggest?"

Sam thinks for a moment.  
"We could watch movies. A real movie marathon."

I nod. Sounds entertaining.  
"Horror or something girly?" I ask, even though I know the answer.  
"Horror. I like them."

I am the only person who lets Sam watch them. Dad always says that Sam is too young to watch them and Bobby doesn't like movies at all. But I think that Sam can watch them if he just wants to. Sam is smart little kid, he knows his limits. So I trust him when he says he is old enough.

"Alright, I think we'll go rent some movies then", I say, getting up from the couch.

Sam smiles again.

I swear I've never seen Sam smiling so much in one day.

* * *

We sit in the Impala, AC/DC playing from the speakers. Sam is staring out of the window, clearly lost in his thoughts.

"So, what kind of horror movies are we talking about?" I ask. Sam turns his head to look at me.  
"I don't know. Uh, I really liked that zombie movie we watched few weeks ago."  
"Really? I kinda thought you think the opposite, but alright. Let's take it."

Sam nods.  
"Thanks", he says.

I (think I) look surprised.  
"Huh? What for?"  
"Everything. Especially this day. This day has been the most amazing day in my life so far", Sam tells me. He smiles again, this time I'm smiling with him.

"No problem, little bro. I'm happy you are having good time."  
"I am."

Finally we arrive to the movie rental. We step inside Sam first, and warm air hits us. Sam takes off his gloves and walks to the horror-movie shelf.

"What should we take?" Sam asks me. I shrug.  
"Doesn't matter to me. Just take what you want to watch", I tell him. Sam nods. He is clearly happy, and I can see the excitement from his eyes.

I smile when Sam chooses movies. He takes five movies (that's what he calls marathon), two zombie-movies, one serial killer movie and two random the-thing-in-the-woods-took-my-children- movies.

"You sure you want to take these?" I ask him just to be sure. Sam nods and takes the movies from my hands.  
"I am sure. You don't like them?"  
"No, no, I do like them. I just made sure."

Sam nods and opens the door, stepping outside. I follow him, and he throws the movies to the backseat of Impala.

"Uh, Dean?" Sam starts. "Could we walk a little? We've been inside this whole day. It would be nice to walk a little with you. And it's not even snowing anymore, though looks like it's soon going to."

I look at Sam. That little kid wants to walk? Well, I think it's not impossible.  
"Alright. Where to?"

Sam shrugs.  
"It doesn't matter", he says. So we just start walking without destination.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later we are heading back to the Impala. We walked a good kilometer or so, and it was enough to Sam.

"Dude, just believe me. Rick would beat Schwartson like he was just a kid", I try to explain Sam, but he really thinks Rick would lose. Come on ! Rick, losing? No way.  
"Schwartson is a real badass", Sam says.

Rick and Schwartson are characters from one movie we watched last week. Sam became Schwartson- fan, but I liked Rick more.

"No, he isn't."  
"Yes, he is."  
"Alright, maybe. But Rick is still better."

I didn't see it coming. I was too focused to talking, so he really got me jumped.

One moment I'm talking with Sam and next time I know that something hits hard my back and I fly to the snow with a cry. Sam falls next to me, but he is forcefully jerked up by someone.

"Sammy! Let him go", I hiss to the unknown man holding Sam in front of him. He is pressing a knife on my little brothers throat, and Sam looks terrified. Can't really blame the kid.

"I will, after you've given what I want."  
"And what is that?" I ask angrily, getting up from the snow.

Man smiles evilly.

"Some information. Where is your daddy?"

Sam's eyes widens. He looks at me in horror, like he just realized something.  
"We don't know", I tell the man. "He left three days ago. Just let Sam go."  
"Sorry, I can't yet. You see, your daddy left you here and went after _me. _He didn't find me yet, but eventually he will. How much did he tell you about his hunt?"

_It's going to be dangerous hunt, Dean. It's a ghost controlled by a human. You stay here, because you know I can't control humans. They are evil and crazy, and dangerous. So you stay here and out of problems._

__I shake my head.  
"Not much. He told something about deaths in Kansas, but nothing more."  
"Then why did he leave you here? I know he must have told something else."  
"It's Christmas! He wanted me and Sam to celebrate Christmas for one frigging time! You ever lived on a road, huh? You don't know what it's like to live in crappy motels and eat junk food every _fucking _Christmas. He wanted Sam to have one normal Christmas. For once."

Man stops to think. Sam looks at me in concern and fear. I nod. It's going to be okay.

"Okay. I believe you. But you know too much about me now."

No. No, no, no, no. He is going to kill us.

"Just take it easy. You don't have to do this, we don't know anything about you. Just leave, please", I try, mentally hitting myself for leaving my gun to Impala.

Man shakes his head.  
"I have to do this. I'm sorry, Sammy", he says, pressing the knife little bit harder. A little bit blood drips from where the knife is.

But before the man can do anything else, I throw myself at him, knocking him down under my weight. Sam falls to the ground with us, man still holding him tightly.  
"Dean!" Sam shouts. I hit the man in the face, making him cry out in pain. Man releases his hold on Sam, and Sam quickly rolls away.

The man still has the knife. He tries to hit me with it, missing my face with just a few inches. From the corner of my eye I can see Sam when he kicks the hand man is holding knife in. But the man still holds the knife, like it's his life and he'd die without it.

He swipes at Sam with his knife, and Sam backs up a little. The knife still hits him in his leg, and Sam falls down with a cry. Quickly the man sinks the knife to Sam's calf. Sam shouts in pain and falls back to the snow.

"Sam! You son of a-" I yell, but the man reacts quickly and kicks me to my stomach. I fly to the snow next to him, and before I even realize it, he is on top of me, hitting my head to the snow.

"Dean!" I hear Sam yelling. I see stars for a second, but then I feel man getting off of me. Black dots dance around my eyes, and for one moment I just lay there.

Then I hear a familiar scream.

Sam.

I push myself up, not caring about the fact that the world is spinning around me.

I see the man on top of Sam, the knife again in his hands. There is blood in the knife.  
"You touch my brother, I will kill you!" I shout, knowing he already touched. Sam looks at me in horror, when the man presses the knife on Sam's throat.

"One step more and I'll cut this little cocksucker's throat open."  
"Alright, calm down", I say, holding my hands up. I quickly look at Sam. His right calf is soaked with blood and there is a little cut on his throat.

"You calm down!" the man yells, and quickly looks at Sam.

That was a mistake.

I kick the man off of my brother, and he falls to the snow next to him. I quickly take the knife.  
"You get up", I hiss to the man. Quickly he obeys.  
"It's funny how quickly you obey when I have the knife", I say. Sam is still laying on the snow, watching the man angrily.

"I should kill you", I say to the man. "Because of what you did to Sam. But I won't kill you. I'm not a murderer."

There is a beat of silence.

"Go away. And I swear, if I ever see you again... I will kill you. If you even look at Sam, or me, or dad ever again, I swear to God you won't see the next day. Do I make myself clear?!"

Man nods and runs away. I kneel next to Sam.  
"Gosh.. you okay?"

Sam nods. There are tears in his eyes. I snort.  
"Yeah, you look fine. Let me see your leg", I say, even though I'm going to take a look at his leg, wanted he or not.

I feel Sam tensing up when I lift his Jeans up to see the stabbing wound. There is one deep, but not so long cut below stabbing wound. Both of them are bleeding, and I realize I have to put pressure on them.

"Sorry Sammy, you know what I have to do", I warn him before I place my hands on the wound. Sam bites his lip and doesn't complain. He knows this is important or he'll bleed out.

"C-can we go b-back to the m-motel?" Sam asks. His voice is shaky because of the pain.

I sigh.  
"Wound is deep and it needs stitches. Stabbing wound is deep. Honestly I don't think we should go to the motel. I think we should go to the ER to check your injuries, and then go back to the motel."

Sam's expression changed. I know how much he hates hospitals and everything, but I know we _need _to go to the ER.

"Alright. I'll help you up, okay? Then we'll walk to the car, and you keep pressure on those wounds when I'm driving, alright?"

Sam nods. He always obeys me. Well, usually.

I help him up, and together we walk to the Impala. I help Sam sit on the front seat, repeating my order. Keep pressure on the wounds.

I nearly run to the other side of the Impala, jumping in and starting the engine. I drive as fast as I just dare on the icy road. But in ten minutes we arrived to the ER.

I help Sam walk inside. Nurse sees us and rushes to us.  
"Bring stretchers!" she yells to the hallway and before I even realize what's happening, they have rushed Sam away from me and one of the nurses is asking questions from me.

"His name is Samuel Winchester, we moved here just four days ago", I explain in hurry. I want to see Sam. But the nurse stops me and tells me I have to wait. She pushes me into a chair and leaves.

I sit there for half an hour thinking and lost in my own thoughts. I don't even hear nurse coming next to me telling about Sam's condition.  
"Excuse me, sir. You can now see your brother, but first I'll tell you some things. You told that a stranger came and threatened you and your brother, stabbing him to his leg when he tried to get away, right?"

I nod. That's how I told the story.

"Well, your brother isn't in serious trouble, but he'll use canes for about two weeks now. Knife sank deep and hit his bone, damaging it. It will withstand no weight for a week and a half."

I nod again. Not the best result, but it could be worse. Gosh. What dad is going to say?

"Wound was deep but not so dangerous. We stitched it up and gave him some blood. He is in recovery room, but you can leave immediately if you just want."

I thank the nurse. I'm going to go see Sam, and if he feels like it, we can go back to the motel and start out movie marathon.

_If _he feels like it.

* * *

I step into his room. He lays on a hospital bed doing nothing. He smiles at me when I close the door behind me.

"Hey. You alright?"

Sam nods.  
"Yeah. It's just a wound. I've been trough worse."

I laugh, agreeing. He's been through worse.  
"You want to leave?" I ask. Sam nods without hesitation.  
"Yes, gosh. You don't even know how much I want out of here."

I shrug.  
"I have a little idea. Well, let's go then."

I hand him his canes. He takes them and jumps off the bed.  
"I suppose they gave you something for the pain?" I ask. Sam bites his lip like he is in pain, so I want to make sure he doesn't feel a thing.

"Of course they gave me something. You think they stitched me up without pain-killers?"  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot."

We leave the ER and sit in the car. Sam holds his canes in his hand and looks at the bloodstains on the seat. I see something is wrong.

Well, what isn't wrong? It's Christmas and Sam got stabbed to his leg. I just wanted Sam to be happy this one _fucking _day.

But we are Winchesters. Of course there are no happy days for us. It's like a curse.

When I pull up to our motel yard, Sam reaches to the movies on the backseat. He manages to get them and smiles.  
"Don't forget these. I still want to watch them."

I nod, sighing and smiling at the same time.

When we get inside, Sam goes straight to the living room and starts choosing movie to watch. I pull his presents out of the closet and silently I place them on his bed.

"Sammy?" I call him. "Come here for a second."  
"What? Why? I'm choosing a movie", he yells back. I giggle a little. If he'd just know, he would already be here. Sam loves presents.

"I mean it, Sammy. Come here."  
"Alright, but why do you call me Sammy?"  
"Just come here, kiddo."  
"Okay, just say Sammy."

I laugh.

Sam steps inside, first just looking at me, but seeing the presents from the corner of his eye. Slowly he turns his head to the presents and smile rises up to his face.  
"No way", he says. I nod.  
"Yeah, they are all for you", I tell him.

Sam limps to the bed and takes one of them in his hand. He opens it quickly, revealing a new book and chocolate. Sam reads the name of the book and starts laughing.

"Once upon a time? Really, Dean?"

I smile.  
"Well, the cashier said it is a good book."

Sam takes a minute to read the back cover of the book.  
"Sounds... entertaining. Thanks Dean", he says. Then he opens the next packet.  
"Jeans? Wow. I need them. And these are pretty expensive ones, too", he says. I nod.  
"That's what I thought. Open the last one and we can go to watch movies", I tell him.

Sam nods, opening the last present. He pulls out grey hoodie with a warm fur inside it.  
"Nice! Looks warm", Sam smiles. And then, all the sudden, I'm pulled into a tight hug.

I hug him back. When Sam finally pulls himself off, he smiles and thanks me.  
"No problem there, Sammy."  
"I got you something, too."

I try to look surprised, even though I knew he had something for me.  
"Oh, yeah?"  
"Yeah. Here", he says and disappears from the bedroom. Soon he comes back, carrying a present.  
"I'm not sure if you'll like it or not", Sam says. I shrug.  
"Of course I'll like it. Shut up."

Slowly I open the present. First I see something made of wood. I have no idea what it can be.

But when I see a shiny, sharp part, I know. I pull it up and take a look at it.  
"Wow. This knife is made with care, and I see it's expensive. It's great. Thanks", I say, and I really mean it. Knife really is good, sharp, new, shiny and high-class.  
"How did you have afford it?"

Sam smiles.  
"I get a part-time work at the restaurant. You really didn't think why I was so much out in last month?"  
"No. I thought you were in library or somewhere nerdy. Because you are such a nerd", I say jokingly.  
"Thanks!" Sam says, slapping me to the arm.  
"Be careful with your canes. I don't want you to fall and hurt your leg again.

Sam nods, still smiling.

* * *

We start to watch the zombie- movie. Sam keeps looking at me, every minute he glances at me but I just pretend like I see nothing.

Finally he sighs.  
"Dean."

I turn my head to look at him.  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks", he says.

I nod.  
"You're welcome. I'm happy you liked your presents."

I smile at my little brother sitting next to me. His canes are on the floor, and the band-aid on his leg is still clean. I have to change that.

"Hey, Sammy?" I ask. "What do you say, let's draw a little. Your band-aid is way too white. It hurts my eyes."

Sam nods smiling.  
"Sounds good to me. Just get a pen for me, too."

When I hand him a pen, he immediately starts to draw and doesn't let me see the picture before it's ready. When he finally lets me see the picture, I see me and him standing in front of TV and pile of movies, and presents in hands. Underneath us is writing.

_Best Christmas Ever._

"Thank you", Sam says and smiles.  
"No problem, Sammy. No problem at all."


End file.
